Dropping in on Pedicures
by SabineHolterman
Summary: Just a short little fun story about Mulder and Scully! Please read and review!


Dropping in on Pedicures

Disclaimer: Hello all so here is the spot where I tell you I unfortunately do not own anything that has to do with The X-Files yadda yadda yadda. In fact I do not even know why I am writing this, I really do not want to disgrace X-Files. It is my favorite show of all time! Have a Great Day!

It was with the fresh burst of laughter from the woman seated in her living room that Scully realized she really needed some girl time. While she loved her job and the challenge it brought everyday, Mulder was no substitute for some much needed girl time. She was popping popcorn in her air popper when Nancy called out to her. "Dana, there's someone at the door."

"Can you get it; I'm knee deep in exploding popcorn here!" Scully yelled.

"Sure." Nancy yelled back and quickly ran to the door where someone was knocking again. When she opened the door she was blown away by an extremely handsome man who had a confused expression on his face. "Well Hi there." She said letting the wine she had been drinking affect her speech.

"Uh… Hi." Mulder stammered at the sight of all the woman in his partner's apartment. "Is Scully here?"

Giggling slightly Nancy turned around and yelled "Dana! There's a guy at the door asking for you!"

"What?" Mulder heard Scully ask and then saw her come out of the kitchen carrying two big bowls of popcorn.

"Oh it's just Mulder. I thought it might have been Brad Pitt." Scully teased and set the popcorn down by her friends who were all staring at Mulder.

"Oh Scully that hurt." Mulder said trying to sound serious.

"Mulder what do you want?" Scully asked shaking her head at how foolish her partner could be.

"I want to come in and Partah! How come you didn't invite me?"

"Mulder we are having a girl party with pedicures and manicures, I really don't think you will want to stay here."

"Scully after 5 years working together I thought for sure you would know I love a good pedicure!"

"Mulder…"

"All right in all seriousness, I brought by the files on the Hammond case and was wondering if you finished up the paperwork for the McKnulty Homicide."

"Oh yeah, you didn't finish yours yet."

"No I had all that Beurocratic garbage to go through and now my paperwork has started to build up" Mulder complained and noticed the women staring at him.

Scully noticed too and after shaking her head at her friends turned to shut the door. "Come on in Mulder I'll get you the files."

"Thanks." Mulder said and stood awkwardly in the front hall while being examined. He was about to try and say something clever to break the silence when there were a few short knocks on the front door and Scully's mom walked in.

"Hi sorry I'm late." She said amid choruses of Hello from the ladies in the living room. "Fox! Hello what are you doing here?"

"Mulder laughed as he was pulled into a hug. "Hi Maggie, I'm here just dropping off some case files." It always amazed him how warm Scully's Mom was to him. Of course providing a miraculous for her daughter's brain cancer as well as saving Scully from numerous serial murderers probably tipped the scales in his favor.

"Oh. Yeah I didn't think Dana would have invited you."

"No." He agreed. "I think my tastes run rather to football and beer than manicures and pedicures."

"Oh you're not going to stay?" Nancy pouted and giggled.

"No he's not." Scully interrupted. "Here are the files Mulder have a good night."

"But Scully I want to stay and play."

"Go home and watch a movie Mulder, I'll see you Monday."

"I thought you didn't like my movies." Mulder protested trying to stall.

"I don't. Go call the guys. Maybe Frohike got a new video of an alien autopsy."

"Fine but I warn you if the guys and I learn the truth about the government conspiracy to cover up the existence of alien life, we won't share it with you."

"Fine Mulder, have a good time I'll see you on Monday." Scully said and shut the door in Mulder's face.

Mulder stood at Scully's door for a few seconds and contemplated knocking again. Annoying Scully was one of the few things that he enjoyed doing everyday, but instead he turned around and started to make his way down the hall looking forward to work on Monday.

Thanks for reading, please review and have a great day!


End file.
